Yomi
Yomi is first mentioned in the manga as Ragnarök's main rival and was later revealed to be a group led by the disciples of the members of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and serve as the supporting antagonists of the series following Ragnarök's defeat. They are considered the rivals of the Shinpaku Alliance and their main goal is to not only defeat and kill Kenichi Shirahama, the disciple of Ryōzanpaku, as a way to prove that they are the strongest, but to also show that the Satsujinken 'is the true way of Martial Arts. Like their 'Masters, they each have incredible fighting skills and a large number of resources at their disposal, such as Boris Ivanov's military commandos and large sums of money, and have the same symbols as their respective masters. These symbols are engraved on platinum emblems given to each member. Each is different in shape and appearance depending on its owner, and are used to not only represent Yomi membership but also as a means to officially issue a challenge, should a member encounter an opponent they deem worthy enough to fight to the death with. A Yomi challenge is apparently initiated by the member handing his/her symbol to the fighter they wish to battle. From that point onward, the symbol would remain in the hands of the one challenged until they are defeated or killed in combat by the one who issued the challenge; only then can the symbol be retrieved. Should the member be defeated instead, the symbol then becomes property of the victor, possibly as a means of giving them the option as to whether or not they would want to replace the defeated member in the Yomi ranks after that. It is also the victor's decision of what they do with the emblem. In Kenichi's case, the 4 emblems he owns (Boris Ivanov, Shō Kanō, Ethan Stanley, and Radin Tidat Jihan), have remained with him as mementos of his battles. The emblems are also noted to be quite valuable as some members of Ryōzanpaku tend to stare at them greedily considering how much they could pawn each emblem for. Unlike their masters, they have no name for their group that signifies their rank among their peers since they are comprised mostly of just the disciples of the One Shadow, Nine Fists group (Yami has a much larger group base that happens to have ranks). Out of the ten strongest members originally introduced, several (including Chou Enshin) have been rendered inactive: Shō died after fighting Kenichi, Chou was defeated and replaced by Tanimoto, and presumed to be dead, and Jihan was defeated and was presumed to have died after his fight with Kenichi but survived and returned to his country after Jenazad's death. Rimi Kokorone ' and 'Ryūto Asamiya left Yomi after having been been enraged and used by Ogata for his experiments. Over the course of the Yami/Yomi saga, more members of Yomi have been introduced to replace the main members who have been incapacitated. Isshinsai Ogata has been revealed to have more than one disciple, which Ryūto was thought to be the only one. Akira Hongō has also taken up more than one disciple. Objects ;Badges Each member of Yomi who has studied under one of the members of One Shadow Nine Fists, has an emblem that shows their master's symbol. It is an emblem of defiance that is delivered once your opponent agree to fight, or when they fought. Apparently this made of pure platinum. ;Facilities As a sub-division of Yami they possess great economic resources and have facilities for training or leisure time. The members of Yomi usually meet there when their teachers are deciding something, or when they are called. 'Trivia' *Yomi means "yellow flow", in China, it is the road to hell. This name follow the saying of Katsujinken :"Joining Yomi is walking on way to darkness.". *Tirawit Kōkin was the only member Kenichi defeated in the YOMI saga to not give him his emblem. 'Gallery' KS1.5.jpg|Satomi Kajima Sho kano.jpg|Shō Kanō (†) Boris ivanov 34711.jpg|Boris Ivanov Chikage Kushinada 2.jpg|Chikage Kushinada Ethan-presentación.jpeg|Ethan Stanley Rachel-presentación.jpeg|Rachel Stanley 176259.jpg|Tirawit Kokin Tanimoto.png|Natsu Tanimoto Hayami hs.jpg|Nauma Hayami Seta hs.jpg|Kōya Seta Kenichi-ova-02-04-560x315.jpg|Raichi Li Lugh.png|Asuka Akatsuki Berserker.jpg|Shōgo Kitsukawa Tsukasa.jpg|Tsukasa YK.jpg|Kurando Yakabe Chou Enshin.jpg|Chou Enshin (†) Jihan-presentación.jpeg|Radin Tidat Jihan Rimi.jpg|Rimi Kokorone (Exiled) Ryuto asamiya 25547.jpg|Ryūto Asamiya (Exiled) Andaka.b062.jpg|Andaka P 00007.jpg|Hyōgo Itō P 000008.jpg|Yui Sayama 0554-001.png.jpg|Unarmed and Armed Training Together 0554-005.png.jpg|Faceoff 0555-007.png.jpg 0560-018.png.jpg YOMI Emblems The emblems and their meanings.''Matsuena, S. (2014): [[History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Official Guidebook|''Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi Shijō Saikyō no Hidensho]]. Shogakukan. Pages 124, 135, 183, 187, 190, 194, 198, 202, 206, 211. Sho's Emblem.JPG|空 (Emptiness): Fighting with empty hands (Karate) Kajima's Emblem.jpg|影 (Shadow): Someone whose true form is unknown (Kuremisago Style) Boris's Emblem.JPG|氷 (Ice): An ice block of latent heat (Combat Sambo) Jihan's Emblem.JPG|王 (King) (Pencak Silat) Rachel's Emblem.jpg|鋼 (Steel): Showing who's the greatest by smashing their bodies (Lucha Libre) Ethan's emblem.jpg|無 (Nothingness): The very first martial art created out of nothing. (Kalarippayattu) Tirawit's Emblem.jpg|炎 (Flame): Hot (Muay Thai/Muay Boran) Chikage's Emblem.jpg|水 (Water): Clear and serene (as a polished mirror and still water) (Jujutsu) Ryūto's Emblem.jpg|流 (Flow): The continuation of schools (Ancient Martial Arts) Natsu's Emblem.jpg|月 (Moon): Shrouded in Mysteries; carries a secret (Chinese Kenpo) References Category:Satsujinken Category:Organisation Category:YOMI Category:Groups and Organizations